


Fishing "Buddies"

by BunnyBot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBot/pseuds/BunnyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski, Coach Finstock, and Chris Argent go on a fishing trip. Bobby once again overshares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing "Buddies"

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble expanded from this post on tumblr. http://bunnybotbaby.tumblr.com/post/55046926362/if-youre-ever-feeling-sad-just-imagine-chris
> 
> unbeta'd

"— so there I am hiding in the bushes, naked as the day I was born. The girl had completely disappeared and the camp counselor was standing there pointing his flashlight at the trees standing over my clothes. And I tell ya, it was a fucking cold night to go skinny dipping, cold enough to freeze your nuts off and I’m not even exaggerating because that’s exactly what happened!"

Sheriff Stilinski buried his face in his hands with a groan. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard Bobby Finstock gleefully recount his sordid youth, but he always wished it was the last. “I fucking hate you, Bobby," he muttered into his hands. Bobby just cackled.

"I…" Stilinski looked up at Chris Argent’s voice breaking through the laughter. Though never really a chatterbox, Chris seemed to have been rendered speechless in response to the story he’d just heard. Chris was a newcomer to their annual trip and there was absolutely no way he could have been prepared for what would entail when he’d agreed to come. Stilinski knew he should have felt sorry for the man, but after the last couple of years listening to these stories alone he was glad to have someone else to share the misery with.


End file.
